Symetamorpoteras Hydrea
Symetamorpoteras,' '''more commonly known as '''Symet', is a synthetic life-form that contains the DNA of his creator, Stygi. Based on Kieron's ultimate creation, Zophos, he is a considerably powerful and destructive being whose purpose is to serve his master and assist him in achieving his goals. Subsequent to the disbandment of Knights of PokéPlitRule, Symet decides to live with Scirwode at the Ordon Village for unknown reasons. Physical Appearance Symet's true form is a black anthropomorphic crocodile; however, because he despises his terrifying appearance, he takes on the form of a human adolescent. As a human, Symet has a slim physique and pale complexion. He has spiky black hair and purple eyes like Zophos. Symet wears a navy blue turtleneck shirt with the Hydrea Crest on it and underneath the turtleneck, is a purple long sleeve shirt. He wears black shorts and blue and red boots. Background Heavily influenced by his mentor, Stygi desired to create an ultimate being similar to Zophos, and had eventually accomplished his goal upon creating Symet. Once created, Symet displayed unwavering loyalty and tremendous power; nevertheless, unlike Zophos, Symet was disobedient, ignorant, and childish. As a consequence of his unruly behavior, Stygi punished him by confining him to his room. Symet lived in isolation until he met Stygi's younger half-sister, Scipia, at around the age of two. Instructed with watching over Scipia, Symet happily complied with the command and immediately became fond of her while intentionally giving her a false impression of being hostile and aggressive in order to prevent her from trying to escape. After completing his task, Stygi commended him and considered on allowing him become a commander if he continued following orders. At some point, Symet discovers about Dreich's betrayal from overhearing a conversation between Stygi's minions. Enraged, Symet had broken out of his room and tracked down Dreich prior to exterminating him as punishment. Formerly envious of Dreich's special bond with Stygi, Symet expressed much enjoyment in eliminating him. Opposed to returning home, Symet alternatively went to the Knights of PokéPlitRule and joined forces with them. Stygi dismisses Symet's actions after finding out what he had done and replaces Dreich with Symet as one of his commanders. Personality In spite of his dark appearance, Symet is actually a very carefree and forthcoming individual who has a positive outlook on life. He greatly enjoys the company of others and loves to have fun. He revels in battling strong opponents and accompanying the Knights of PokéPlitRule on their missions to defeat the villains that pose a threat to their world. Although Symet dislikes following Stygi's orders, he remains very loyal to Stygi and holds him in high regard. He has a father-son relationship with Stygi, but originally had a tendency to refer to him as his brother, much to Stygi's chagrin. Trivia * Symet's personality traits: happy-go-lucky, naive, extroverted, friendly, compassionate, emotional, optimistic, attention-seeking, courageous, remiss, defiant * Symet came up with a nickname for his adopted brother Shadyn: Chad. ** Additionally, Symet is closer to Shadyn than anyone else and is particularly supportive of him and biased towards him. * Although Scipia is Symet's aunt, he addresses her as "Sister Scipia" because he perceives her as a sister rather than an aunt due to her age and youthful appearance. * Symet favors poultry and fish; he hates fruit and vegetables. * Like Malachite, Symet serves as a foil to Zophos. ** Symet is extroverted while Zophos is introverted; Symet expresses a range of emotions and is often exuberant in contrast with Zophos. Zophos is composed and the only emotion he exhibits is anger. ** Symet is cooperative and affable unlike Zophos who is hostile and averse to assisting anyone excluding Kieron, Scipia, and Stygi. ** Symet and Zophos are both loyal to their creators and have much respect for them; however, Symet is unruly and remiss whereas Zophos is compliant and conscientious. ** Symet is childish and naive as opposed to Zophos who is mature and sophisticated.